Liddell
- 11▾ = - 1P= - 2P= | 200px]] }} - BH▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = United Kingdom, basement |birthdate = May 4th |gender = Female |race = Zombie |ecolor = Red (Best Hits!) White (Pop'n 11) |hcolor = Powder Blue (Best Hits!) Blonde (Pop'n 11) |hobby = Napping |like = Antique doll that was found in southern Provence, midnight teatime |dislike = Cats! |appearance1 = pop'n music Best Hits! |appearance2 = pop'n music 10, pop'n music 11 (CS)|theme = Screen French Merchen |designer = tam}} Liddell is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Best Hits!. Personality ゴスロリ大好きなゾンビの女の子。 いまＢ級ホラー映画界で大人気のヒロインなんだって！ A zombie girl who loves gothic lolita. Now, she's become a very popular heroine in the class B horror film industry! Liddell is a zombie Lolita popular within the B-horror industry playing as a heroine. Some of her interests include naps, tea, Lolita fashion, the Baroque era and acting. Her parasol and sunhat protects her from the sun while she vacations in France. During her trip, she finds an antique doll in her likeness. Character Information See Liddell/Character Information. Appearance Screen Liddell is a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes and long, wavy powder blue hair. She wears white gloves, a tattered black dress with gray striped sleeves, and matching gray trim along the bottom of her skirt. Bugs frequently fall out from under her skirt. Underneath she wears white tights with dark blue shoes. Her hair is decorated with a gray bonnet, with a small pink hat tied over it. Her 2P color gives her light blonde hair, white eyes, and all pink attire. Her gloves are black, and her small hat and shoes are a deep magenta color. French Merchen Liddell's new appearance changes her colors to that of her original 2P, with her hair becoming blonde and her eyes shifting to white. Her new design gives her more protective clothing against the sun while on her summer vacation to France, as she is a zombie. She dons a white hoop dress with a matching wide brimmed hat, trimmed in pink and decorated with flowers. She wears pink flats and white tights beneath her dress. She also carries small white parasol with pink lace. Bats can be seen flying out from under her dress in some animations. In her 2P palette she returns to her debut appearance, regaining her blue hair and red eyes. Her dress is deep purple with her shoes and hat matching in color. Her hat has black sections and black flowers. The parasol she carries remains white, but with purple lace instead. Some of Liddell's concept art show her in "casual wear", which is a red ribbon, a lolita-inspired black dress, and red and black shoes, along with a pink toy crocodile. Cameos Liddell's change card appearance shows her wearing a sheer white and purple dress with a spiderweb and butterflies design. The top half of the dress hangs off of her shoulders, and extends into frilly sleeves. Her hair is adorned with a large dark purple bow with a spider. She is barefoot, and scars can be seen on her chest and right ankle. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 11 Ｂ級ホラー映画界で話題の、ゴスロリ大好きなゾンビの女の子。 次の映画撮影が終わって、フランスでバカンス中なんだって。 気になる映画のタイトルは「ロマンスバロックホラー”オペラ座のゾンビ”」っていうらしいよ。 The talk of B-grade horror film industry, the beloved Goth-Lolita zombie girl. At the end of her latest movie shooting, she took a vacation in France. It seems that the title of the movie will be called "Romance Baroque Horror - Zombie Opera" . Change Card 新作映画の衣装は大人っぽいネグリジェドレス？！ タイトルは「スリーピング・ゾンビューティ」だって！ 夏にぴったりのホラー映画らしいよ？「さあ、おやすみなさい・・・永遠に・・・」 Her new movie costume is a mature-looking night dress?! The title is "Sleeping Zombeauty"! It seems to be the perfect horror movie for the summer. "Now, good night... forever..." Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation only ・・・・・！・・・☆・・♪♪♪ （・・・びっくりしたわ！ こんなところで会えるなんて、 とっても素敵ね♪）| ・・・・・！・・・☆・・♪♪♪ (...I'm surprised! We met in a place like this, Very beautiful, isn't it?) Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest When requesting ・・・♪・・・。 (今度出演するホラー映画に ぴったりの曲をお願いできますか？） ・・・♪・・・。 (I'm going to appear in another horror movie. Can you give me a suitable song?) Request achieved ・・・・！・・・☆ ありがとう。 ピッタリな曲ばかりだったわ。ステキ☆） ・・・・！・・・☆ (Thank you. This song is just perfect. Beautiful ☆) NET Self Chara Deco Etymology Liddell's name is derived from British girl Alice Liddell, who became the inspiration for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll after asking him to tell her a story while taking a boating trip in Oxford. Trivia *Liddell shares her birthday with Yima and Lica. **Liddell's birthdate is identical to Alice Liddell's. *Other than Alice Liddell, the inspiration for Liddell also comes from Anne of Green Gables, which is shown in her designer comments for Best Hits. *It is stated in Ratte's Secret of Character Making section on the CS10 site that all the bats and mice that fell from Liddell's dress came to Ratte. **Aonisai was pushing the idea of French fairy tales during Liddell's upbringing, similar to her other characters Ratte and Lotte. In this case it was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Liddell's birthplace and likes were changed between her appearance. While in Best Hits! her birthplace was a basement and she liked midnight teatime, in Pop'n Music 11 her birthplace was changed to the United Kingdom and her like to an antique doll she found. *In Best Hits!, rats would fall from underneath Liddell's dress. In Pop'n Music 11, bats fly out from underneath instead. **Liddell's attire switched from Gothic Lolita to Sweet Lolita between her palettes and the games. *In the Pop'n Music Character Illustration book, Liddell's dress in her Pop'n Music 11 artwork is miscolored pink. *From her Town Mode quotes, it has been shown that Liddell can't speak, she can only make sounds. Gallery Animations LiddellBHNeutral.gif|Neutral LiddellBHGood.gif|Good LiddellBHGreat.gif|Great LiddellBHFever.gif|FEVER! LiddellBHMiss.gif|Miss LiddellBHWin.gif|Win LiddellBHFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win LiddellBHLose.gif|Lose Liddell 11 ani.gif|Neutral (French Merchen) Liddell11Good.gif|Good LiddellGreat.gif|Great LiddellFever.gif|FEVER!/Ojama Liddell11Dance.gif|Dance LiddellMiss.gif|Miss Liddell11Win.gif|Win Liddell11FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win LiddellLose.gif|Lose Liddell 2P french merchen nuetral.gif|2P Neutral (CONTEMPORARY NATION background) Liddell 2P french merchen great.gif|Great liddell 2P french merchen FEVER!.gif|2P FEVER! Liddell 2P french merchen FEVER! win.gif|2P FEVER! Win Profile nightpartyclassicalside.jpg|Liddell with Alphonse Michel, Spinky, Kuro Guruppa, Ayumu's cat, and KuroMimiUsagi Corps on the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET rare card "Hello! NIGHT PARTY!～Classical◇side～" Liddell14.gif|A graphic from the Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! website. v-rare.jpg|V-RARE SOUND TRACK 11: pop'n music 11 Concept Art See Liddell/Character Information. Merchandise Liddell Change Card.jpg|Liddell's Change Card Liddell doll.jpg|Liddell's plushie Liddell71.jpg|Liddell's card for Pop'n Music 11 Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Best Hits! Category:Best Hits! Characters